Revenge:Never Forgotten
by SWBabyGirl14
Summary: Episode 7. Luke finds out a way to bring his father back to life. He, Leia, and a younger version of Anakin, find a way to save Padme from the dark side. Will the Skywalkers finally become a family? Or will it all turn into Hell. AnakinPadme. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Hope For The Skywalkers

**A/N:** Woo-Hoo! Hello everyone! This is my second fic ever hear on and I'm so proud. Since my other fic," An Eternity Of Love", is doing so well, I decided to make another one about Anakin and Padme, mainly. Well, this story I have put many thought into it and for me, again, I am VERY proud. I hope you all will like it. In this first chapter, it's motly talking about Anakin and Luke. But there will also be more characters. Thank you so much and please read and review. I love reviews! They help me get the encouragement to write or type, whatever. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for Sooldan and the planet of Takansay. If I did own Star Wars do you think I would have let Padme die and have only 2 black guys in the whole trilogy!

**WHY:** I just had to do this. I love Anakin and Padme. And also Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman. But I don't don't own either of them, and if I did do you think that Star Wars would've turned out this way!

Luke sat on the chair in the waiting room. He watched the droids operating on his dead father in the surgery room. _Was there really a way to bring him back?_ He thought. After the fight with him and Darth Sidious, he knew that the man behind the black mask, was good. Even with the acts of evil Darth Vader had done, he had helped his own son to not die. No. It wasn't Vader. It was Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. The handsome man who betrayed the Jedi code by falling in love with a senator. The beautiful senator who rejected his love, but then soon took it. Anakin and Padme Skywalker were living a lie. They were happy together, but in the end, they had payed a price. And it was all caused by the person who started it. Luke was the son of Jedi and senator. He knew about his father, but not that much about his mother. He longed for that information. He had asked his aunt and uncle, but they only gave him a look. Luke hated that. He wanted to know about his mother. He knew that she was was dead, but as any mother-less boy would feel, he wanted to know.

One of the droid operators came in the room where Luke was and started talking to him.

"The operation was a succes, he is alive and well now, but first I have to warn you, he's not what the man that you saw before. He just looks very different." the droid stated. Luke nodded and followed the droid into the surgery room. There was now a new invention that Luke was trying to make. It was completed, but he still wasn't so sure it worked. It was an invention that could make people come back to life. He worked on it with Han and Leia, but they also weren't so sure if it worked. Luke then decided that he should try it on his father. If it didn't work, then it wasn't all a waste. His father was close to death, but still hanging on just a little bit. After the fight with him and the two Sith Lords, Darth Vader was now about to slip away. Luke immediatley took him to the surgery hospital back on Coruscant. He gave all the droid doctors the instructions on how to use his invention on Vader, and they did it.

Luke entered the room where he saw someone that looked very familiar. The man that he saw in front of him was handsome and had long blondish brownish hair just like him. He had a scar on the right side of his face. His eyes were blue and intense. He looked very young, like Luke's age. The man that Luke stared at got up and walked right in front of him. He stood a very tall and was about three inches taller than Luke. The man opened his arms and grabbed Luke into a tight hug.

"Fa...Father?" Luke stared at the tall man that released him from the imbrase," are you really my father?"

"Yes. I am. My name is Anakin," he paused. He looked at the young man that stared up at him. He was so surprised at how his son looked like. Anakin patted Luke's head and smiled," you look just like me, I'm proud."

"Ahem, you mean you don't even remember anything?" Luke wondered.

"Remember what?"

"I mean, with Sidious, and you as Darth Vader."

"Yes, I do remember that, but I only remember a little bit." he said to his son. They started walking out of the room and Luke wondered to himself. The invention did work, thank the Lord, but could it erase some memories? He really thought about that, but for now he shouldn't worry, his father was here, and he wanted to cherish the fact that he will have time to spend with his father that he longed for all his life. He did have a father type connection with his uncle, but not as much as he wanted to. Now this was his chance to be a son, with his own father. He loved that feeling. He felt Anakin looking at him with the side of his eye. Anakin stopped walking and Luke turned around to look at his father. Anakin smiled once again. He looked very happy.

"Luke I just want to thank you."

"For what." Luke wondered.

"For bringing me back to life, especially in this body. You're very bright for creating that invention all youself!" Anakin praised his son. Luke's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, well, actually, I had help, it wasn't ALL me," Luke said blushing a little from all the compliments.

"Oh! Well, I would have to meet these other people that helped my son with it. Why don't we see them right now!" Anakin said happily.

"Sure, father." Luke said. Father, wow. He never thought that he would ever say that out loud to any man. But now he was saying it to the man that was standing in front of him. The more he thought of the word, father, the more he longed for saying out loud the word, mother.

Luke and Anakin continued walking to Luke's speeder. They got on and set off to see the people who helped him with the invention. The flight took only about ten minutes as they arrived on the planet they were going to. The two men stepped out of the ship and Anakin suddenly looked sad.

"Naboo." he whispered.

"What's that, father?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later Luke, right now we need to find those wonderful people that helped you out, my son." Anakin answered.

"Alright, father, just follow me." Luke said. Along there way of walking to the place they were suppose to go to, Anakin saw many familiar things. This was the place that he and the love of his life, first shared their first kiss with eachother, and also Anakin's first kiss. This place was the first time he had ever shared love with another woman. This place was where he had gotten married, and where his honeymoon was. He laughed at the memory of his honeymoon.

_Flashback_

Anakin kissed and caressed Padme's whole body. He was laying on top of her and suddenly he stopped. Padme looked at Anakin as he had a horrified look on his face.

"Ani, what's wrong?" she asked with much concern. Anakin was frozen as he stared at her.

"I...I...I don't know what to do now!" Anakin said very embarrased. Padme laughed so hard that Anakin almost got knocked out of the bed. He stared at her with a hurt and confused look," is it so funny that I've never done this before?"

"No silly! It's just so funny to me that a handsome Jedi like you never did it with any other woman, ever!" she said as she stopped laughing a bit. Anakin stared at her more.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore," Anakin said getting up off her. Padme grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I just think that, I just won't be able to provide you that pleasure, and besides I don't even know what to do!" he said. Padme looked at the handsome virgin that stood above her.

"Anakin, it's alright, I'll teach you," she said with a sly smile and one eyebrow up.

"But you'll be doing all the work!" he complained.

"I want you to have the best first time ever, my love. Besides, we're going to be doing this for the rest of the time that we're together." she protested. Anakin thought for a momment and started to sweat. He looked at his new wife. She was so beautiful! She gave him a smile that made Anakin have dirty images in his head. He agreed to his wife. She smiled again. They started making love and from there, Padme taught him so many things that they would be doing for the next 3 years that they were together.

_End Flashback_

"Father, we're here." Luke interupted Anakin's daydreaming. Anakin shooked his head and looked at his son.

"Oh yes, well, let's go in," Anakin said. They were now at a big house that looked absolutely beautiful. As Luke knocked on the huge door, Anakin saw a digged up grave near the side of the house. He couldn't see whose grave it was, it was just digged up. The huge door that he and his son were in front of opened. Out came a beautiful woman whose hair were wrapped in two buns. She smiled to Luke and gave him a hug.

"How is my brother doing!" she asked very happily.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing very well," she said. Her eyes caught Anakin's as he stared at her," oh, Luke you didn't tell me that someone else was with you, who is this?"

"Anakin Skywalker, Leia, our father." Luke said proudly. Leia was so surprised. She looked at the man that Luke said was their father. He looked like there age. So how could this man be their father!

"Quit joking Luke, really, who is this?" she said getting a little fusturated. Luke was about to speak when Anakin interrupted him.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, your father. In a younger version only." he said. She looked at him, then to Luke. They both did share some facial similarities. Could this man really be her father!

"Yes I am." Anakin replied in her head with the force. Not a lot of people could talk to Leia in her head with the force except for Luke. So this man was her father!

"Father?" she asked stepping up a little closer to look up to the man with deep, blue eyes.

"Yes, Leia, I really am your father." he smiled down to her. She was very happy now. She flew her arms open and hugged Anakin. The hug just reminded him of Padme. How he loved coming home from a mission to see Padme running up to him to give him a huge hug and a passionate kiss. He longed for his wife now, even more.

"Come inside you two! Father, I think when you come and see something, it will make you the happiest man in the whole universe!" Leia said hysterically and very happy. She was so jumpy now, but it still made Anakin and Luke very happy. They all walked into Leia's big house and suddenly, they saw a tall man and a huge hairy animal that looked like three times Yoda's height. Anakin gave a little chuckle. He always had to stare down at his little master as they trained together. It was so funny. The two figures that Anakin saw turned around and walked towards the three. The man gave Luke a big manly hug then turned to Anakin.

"So who's this?" the man asked.

"Han this is Anakin, my father. Father this is Han Solo, my husband," she said as the two men shaked hands.

"Husband, huh! Welcome to the Skywalker family." Anakin said patting Han in the back. They all smiled and Chewbacca gave out a happy yell.

"Well, since we're all here, let's get father settled in his room." Leia said. For the next hour, they all talk when suddenly a hologram from the living room popped up. Luke saw the hologram and walked up to it.

"Sooldan, my friend! Hello! Why have you come to give me an urgent hologram?" Luke said to the hologram where his friend was in.

"Hello Luke. Actually, this is a message from the senate. There are reports that there is already a new Sith Lord out there. The planet of Takansay has already been destroyed by reports of a ship that has battle clones on it." Sooldan's hologram said.

"No. Not another war! Do you think it will come to this my friend?" Luke asked his friend wanting the answer to be wrong. Sooldan gave him a low sigh.

"I am afraid so my Jedi friend, it has come down to this, oh hold on one minute, I'm getting a message from someone else." Sooldan said as he looked at the message reciever in his hand," oh my lord."

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked in much concern.

"Luke, get out of there! Take everyone there and get them off the planet, now!" Sooldan said panicking.

"Why? Sooldan what's going on!" Luke screamed.

"The ship that destroyed the planet of Takansay that was said the Sith Lord was in, is now headed for Naboo!" Sooldan screamed too. Luke froze.

"Oh my god!"

"Go my friend! Get out of there before it is to late!" Sooldan scremed again. Luke nodded and called out everyone. They all packed there things but once they got out of the house, it was to late. The ship was already there.

"No!" Luke screamed. The ship landed right in fron of the huge house. The door of the ship opened and out came clone troops that had black outfits. Behind them was someone else walking towards them. Luke and Anakin couldn't really see who it was until the figure walked closer to them.

"Padme!" Anakin screamed.

**CLIFFHANGER...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A/N:** So sorry, I had to, I need to think about what to write next. Besides, I did this all in just three hours. I will only update if I get some reviews here people! Okay thanks so much, please review! Thanks! God Bless!

-Trisha


	2. Anger Fulfills

**A/N:** Okay, hello people! I don't want to take long because right now it's about 12:10 and I want to post this up as soon as possible. I wasn't planning to do the second chapter this early, but since Lexi AKA Haydensbaby41981 was begging SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much, then I guess I just had to get the second chapter up. So Lexi, when you read this, thanks for the encouragement! Without further ado, here is chapter two!

**Thanks: **Haydensbaby41981- OKAY HERE ARE YOU HAPPY! THANKS AGAIN! Demon Spawn- Oh thanks so much, you're so kind! And I will take my time to make it as good as possible! And yeah I love Anakin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! DAMN i WISH!

"Hello, Anakin," Padme said slowly looking at her husband. Anakin stared at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was alive! But how? She had died from his state of anger, which is what Palpatine told to him when he became Vader. Anakin didn't care. He was very happy. Very happy to know that his wife was alive and still looking like what she did the last time he saw her. She was still beautiful, looking alot like Leia, but with her hair longer and down. Padme walked up to Anakin. She was about two feet away from him now. Anakin noticed she had grown taller. She was already up to the tip of his nose level. He was surprised. But another thing that he noticed about her was that there was a scar on her face. Right where Anakin had his scar.

"Lo...Love?" he said taking a step towards her. Padme tilted her head up a little to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Don't call me that." she said harshly.

"What? Padme, it's me, your husband, Anakin! My love!" he screamed while grabbing onto her shoulders with his strong arms shaking her a little. Padme brought her hands up to where Anakin's arms were and grabbed on to both of his forearms. With one push his arms were brought down back to his sides.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" she screamed in much anger. Anakin was hurt. What had happened? Why was she acting like this? His love. His wife. His Padme. He was so confused now.

"Padme? Why are you doing this?" he asked her trying to act calm.

"Anakin, you have put me in hell before I died. That is why I am like this."

"Like what?"

"You fool! You don't even know! You put me through hatred now! Since I've awoken, I had never forgotten about what you had done to me!" she said. She took a lightsaber out and ignited it. It was a red lightsaber that looked very familiar to Anakin. She brought the lightsaber up to Anakin's chest.

"You put me through so much Anakin! You were the one that killed me! What was the point of me continuing on to live on if I already knew that you weren't going to turn back!" she screamed. Anakin was now in shame. It was all his fault! How could he have caused this beautiful woman to such an angry and hellish tempered woman?

"Please Padme I'm sorry! Take me back, I'll do anything!" he said now bending down on his knees crying with his hands clasped together. Padme put her lightsaber away and stared at the chosen one.

"Bullshit. I did everything for you, Anakin. When you begged for me, I came to you. When you left for the war and you said that you would come back soon, I waited. When you said that those were just dreams, I BELIEVED YOU! Now you want to come back to me and cause me hell once again. When I told you not to leave me, you left. When I told you that I loved you and not Obi-Wan, you choked me! And when I was giving birth to our two children, YOU WERE NOT THERE! So how dare you come back to me and beg for forgiveness when all this time, I wanted YOU!" she said a little bit calmer but yet colder. From listening to this, Luke's heart had stopped. Was this his mother? The woman that he was watching torturing his father? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Mother?" Luke said walking towards the Padme. Padme's eyes widened as she looked at the almost look a like Anakin.

"Luke?" she said stepping up to him.

"Yes, I'm Luke. Are you my mother?" he asked hopping for the right answer. Padme smiled and opened her arms to give Luke a big hug.

"My son. You're so handsome." she said pulling away from his as she cupped her hand on his cheek. He smiled a smile that looked alot like his father's. Luke took Padme's hand in his and looked deep into his mother's eyes.

"Mother, please stop doing this. I don't want to see you and father fight. We can settle things later. Right now, I want to enjoy the fact that my family is here with me. I've waited my whole life for this. I would have never thought it was going to come true. So please mother, do this for me. I want the Skywalkers to be happy, even for just one day. Let my dream come true, mother." he said with a pleading look. His mother saw how much he wanted this. And she really wanted her son to be happy.

"Alright son, we will make peace. For now," she said looking Luke then to Anakin. Luke smile very happily.

"Good. Thank you, mother. Let's go inside the house so we can ALL talk."

**A/N: **There it is everyone! Chapter two. Sorry that it's so short, I'll do chapter three later, but I'm not that sure when. But if I get alot of reviews then I promise I'll post it up soon. So thanks everyone. This chapter I wanted to give out all of Padme's anger. Yeah I know she's acting like a total bitch to Anakin but yeah she's just probably on her period or something. Okay please review and tell me all your thoughts, questions, flames, anything. Thanks! God Bless!

-Trisha


	3. Part Of The Truth

**A/N: **Hey people. Thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry for all the wait, especially to Demon Spawn. I'm really sorry! Well, I was stuck on what I wanted to write next, to tell you the truth. I wasn't so sure how Luke would react fully to his mother being alive. Especially in the form where she died. But now I think I have kept things in check and got my story writing self back. Without further ado, here is the long awaited third chapter!

**Disclaimer: **A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, there was a man, a brilliant man named, George Lucas. He created a story called, Star Wars, which is STILL not mine!

* * *

Luke could not even believe his eyes. How could this beautiful woman be his dead mother? He was told that she died from childbirth when she was giving birth to him and Leia. Seeing this sight of his father and mother together took his breath away. Even though his mother had a grudge against his father, he knew that deep down her heart she still loved him so much. Yet, she just wouldn't show it. He believed that it was the hate. All that burning hate she showed to her husband. What did he do to her to make her this evil?

"So," Luke started," I want answers. Now."

Everyone was quiet for now. They were all in the house sitting in the living room. Luke liked the fact that his whole family was here, but he still hated the essence of hate that filled in the room. It mostly all generated from Padme, who was sitting next to Leia and far away from Anakin. She had a blank look on her face, and it also did express the anger, but she didn't show it whole because her son was there. She wanted to enjoy this moment of seeing her grown up son stand like a man in front of her eyes. She was proud at how he turned out. She had been waiting for over 20 years for this. She thought she would enjoy this moment with her children, only if Anakin wasn't here. If her children weren't here, she would just take out her lightsaber and jab it in Anakin's throat. Her goal for today was just to get to know her children, and not go crazy and shoot Anakin's head off. It was for the sake of her children. She exhaled deeply then smiled to her son.

"What is it, Luke?" she asked with her voice a little sweet like a mother.

"Are you really my mother?" Luke asked hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Yes, Luke. I am your mother." _(A/N: I JUST **HAD** TO PUT THAT IN!)_

"How are you living today? I thought you were dead."

"I was revived. Just like your," she paused then glared a sharp eye at Anakin," father."

"By whom?"

"Palpatine." she said slowly. The sound of that name coming out of her mouth made her want to throw up. How much she hated Palpatine was to dispicible for words. She hated him! He treated her like she was some lacky, a puppet for all of his biddings. The hearing of his name also pierced a knife through Anakin's chest. He shot straight up from his chair and looked at Padme.

"Palpatine! But isn't he dead! I killed him!" Anakin screamed, still very bewildered to the truth.

"Yes. And he is dead, as for what I sensed. He revived me even before you killed him."

"So all this time you were still alive? For how long?"

"I was his apprentice. Actually, his OTHER apprentice. He said that after he died, I would rule. Well, look who rules now." she answered very coldly to the man that she hated so much at the moment. Anakin stared at her for a moment, then sat back down on his chair. Luke saw the annoying silence that covered the whole room. It irritated him right to the pit of his stomach.

"Mother, will you come with me outside?" he asked with a smile on his face while looking at his mother. Padme glared at everyone in the room, then to Luke.

"Yes, my son."

* * *

Luke and his mother were now walking on the bridge where the Naboo lake was. They stopped at the exact place that her and Anakin had their first kiss. That forbidden kiss. She remembered all the attraction and wanting that filled the peaceful air that day where Anakin was only a padawan, even before they were married. She loved that memory, but she decided to push that memory away because of Anakin. You just couldn't explain all the hate that she had for him right now. Luke stared at his mother for a moment, admiring her beautiful face. He wished for so long that he remembered her face. Leia remembered, but she still couldn't explain their mother's facial features. He smiled at her and brought out his arms to finally hug her. The long awaited hug. The hug that he wanted from his mother, his actual mother, who gave life to him. He wanted to remember this moment for a long, long time. Padme smiled at hugged her son into a tight hug. It struck her to see that he looked so much like Anakin. She smiled and knew that Luke was brought up as a good man. Luke pulled away slowly but still in his mother's arms. He gave her another warming smile, and she returned it. He breathed in deeply then looked straight in her eyes.

"I've always wanted to hug you. I always imagined it, but I wanted to feel it." He said, warmly.

"Me too. I've always wanted to."

"Why do you have so much hate against father?" he asked with a serious, yet caring look on his face. Padme knew that this question was going to come sooner or later. She knew that she couldn't run away from him, so she breathed in and out, with one last gulp, she opened her mouth.

"It's a long story, but you will be willing to hear it, right?"

"I've been waiting for so long, how could I say no?"

* * *

**A/N: **There is chapter three for all of you! I hope you liked it. I know it was a little short, sorry, but I'm going to start a new fic that will probably be up by today or tomorrow. For now, please wait and if you haven't yet, please read and review my other story," An Eternity of Love." It can be found on in my profile page, or under the M-Rated part of Star Wars. Also, if you have a myspace, you can contact me on my myspace, which can also be found on my profile page. I go there everyday so just contact me there if you want any questions answered or anything else like," where's the bathroom." I will be very happy to answer! Well you know what to do now! Please review! It really helps me write more! Thanks, God Bless!

-Trisha

* * *

**Thanks: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Demon Spawn:** I just love getting reviews from you! Well yeah I wanted to get Padme really pissed off, just to show how much it pissed me off at how stupid Anakin was! Even though I think Anakin is really really hot! But yeah thank for giving me that addvice! I promise you that I will update as much as possible. I won't do that habbit where I only update one time every month, I promise! But I'm still not sure when I am going to update this. If I get enough reviews that I want, then I will probably update on Monday, but that's the earliest. We'll see. But I promise that I will update within a week, or possibly 5 days. Thanks so much for your support!

**Puppiescute a.k.a Mic Mic:** Thanks for agreeing with me! Luke is that can mostly only control Padme's anger to Anakin. She loves Luke to much to hurt him, so she'd do anything for him. Luke is a savior to everyone! Thank you very much for your compliment!

**HaydensBaby41981:** Hey buddy! Well, I voted for you on that xanga thing. And if you don't mind I took a couple of those hot Hayden icons and put them on my myspace. But of course I thanked you for them! I hope you win that thingy for xanga. I don't even go on it anymore! But yeah I hope you like this chapter! And when the hell are you going to update,"Dreams That Lie"! I want to read more!

**Nikki:** Thanks! I was going to have Padme stick her lightsaber up Anakin's ass, but I thought that would push it. LOL J/P! But yeah, I really wanted to show eveyone how pissed she was. Again, I hope you liked this chapter, thanks!

**Bee3:** Thanks! And I'll try and update more often.

**ItSyOuRDeStInY:** Thanks! Glad you thought it was weird!

**Riderazzo:** They will get back together. But not right now, I want Anakin to suffer a little more and Padme to get a little more crazy and feeling guilty. But first I just need for the parents to bond more with the kids. Thanks so much! And I will review more often.

**Thanks to all those other people that read my story, but don't review. I incourage you to review because if you really like my story, then your reviews really help me write more. I take every review in consideration. But that's still alright if you don't review, I get lazy too. But thanks so much! And I really don't mind flames. I just want criticism. Thanks!**


	4. Comforting Which Was Not Lost

**A/N: **Hey readers! Sorry for all the wait. But since I've been so busy with some things like getting ready for school, I haven't really had some time to get my stories updated. But I'm trying the best I can to! Just, please bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, if I did do you think I would be here typing this and not making it reality? Gawrsh...

* * *

"I loved your father so much, but when I married him, that one day, I knew it was to good to be true. Living a lie, for about three years, was to much for us. It was hell for us, but yet, we stayed so close. Until that one day, on that volcanic land, where our dream of living a life with you and your sister, all ended. I couldn't live anymore. I didn't want to live anymore. I just couldn't pull through." Padme said to her son almost finishing her story.

Some time passed until she was finally reaching to the end of her story, of her explanation. Luke couldn't believe his ears. All these things that happened to his mother and father, was almost like some fairy tale. But with no happy ending.

He looked at his mother, she looked as if she was in the verge of tears. It broke his heart to see her like this. He took her in his arms as she started to cry.

"Ssh, it's alright mother. I'm here for you."

"No, Luke! I'm sorry! I wasn't even here for you! For your first word, when you first walked, everything! I'm so sorry son! I'm horrible, I could've seen everything that you've done that would make me so proud, if I just only held on more! But I couldn't! I'm so sorry, Luke!" She said in tears.

Luke comforted her with his hand stroking her hair, and his mechanical hand stroking her back. That brought back memories for Padme, when she was with Anakin. Even on there first night together. And when she was in pain at night, he would always comfort her in that way.

* * *

"So, father. Why does mother have a grudge against you?" Leia asked the man who resembled her father, but in a much younger version.

"Many reasons. Especially for one." He answered.

"What about you? What do you want from her?" She asked.

"I want us to be a family. But she's not making it easier. But I also cannot blame her for all the hell I caused her that day. I regret that one day. I'll regret it for the rest of my lifetime." He said to her.

Leia felt the hurt in her father. She wanted her family to be together, but the only problem was getting her mother to comunicate with her father. She had to figure out a way to get her mother back together with her father, peacefully. She had to! But how?

She looked towards her father, who was having a nice conversation with Han. She excused herself quietly from the room then went to her own room. Using the force, she called out to Luke.

_"Luke? Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes, I can. What's the matter, Leia?"_

_"Nothing is wrong. How is mother?" _

_"She doing fine, I think."_

_"You think?"_

_"She's still upset with the fact that father is still here." _

_"Oh. Of course. Look Luke, we have to figure out how to get them back together."_

_"How? That would be merely impossible. If we even mother a foot away from father, she'll cut his head off!" _

_"Yes, yes, I know! But we have to figure SOMETHING out."_

_"Alright Leia, what do you propose?"_

_"We need them to get this "THING" about that "DAY" out of their minds."_

_"How do we do that? That's the only thing that has mother explode her mind out."_

_"We'll figure out a way. Come back inside the living room."_

_"With mother along? She's going to go insane!" _

_"No. Bring her to one of the guestrooms and come back, we'll talk about how we will have them back together."_

_"Alright." _

They ended the conversation. How the hell would they get their parents back together! They had to. For the sake of the universe, for the sake of their family.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Did you like it? I know, depressing, but depending on your reviews, I will see how this story will progress. Sorry it was so short but yeah I am a little stuck. Do you want this story to be all happy, or all sad? Or both? You decide! I feel like I have multiple personalities with my stories, for some reason. With this story, I sort of feel emotional and sad, but yet with hope inside. With "_Eternity Of Love_", I feel like being very happy and stupid, with all the profanity and sexual scenes. With "_Hey! You Know The Force!_", I feel stupid and funny, but in a kid like way. I'm happy with my stories, thanks to all my reviewers!

**Thanks: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Demon Spawn:** Everytime I update my stories, I'm always so happy inside to know that you're going to give me one of your fantastic and moving reviews ) Any way, thanks so much for your support, and you ALWAYS help me out when you review.

**Riderazzo: **Yeah, sorry about that. But remember, Padme is a different person from before, but once this story starts to kick, everyone will be happy and back into character!

**KINANA:** Hey there buddy! You know I actually didn't even know what the hell "emo" meant! I was just like,"WTF is that!" So yeah, thanks for clarifying, keep reviewing you beezy! Haha!

**HaydensBaby41981:** I will use the ideas you gave me! Of course! But I'm not sure when I'll update that one, maybe tonight. Any who, thanks for your review!

**Thanks to everyone who read this, but doesn't review! I care about you guys too!**

-Trisha


	5. Conversation With An Old Friend

**A/N**: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over a month.. I think. Sorry so short, but anyways, without wasting your time even more, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything associated Star Wars.. except for my four lightsabers that I bought and my miniature Chewbacca doll.

Padme could hear her children downstairs talking. She knew that they wanted her and Anakin to be together again, but she wasn't so sure if she even wanted to. One side of her was saying to reunite with her husband and children, while the other side said to forget them and rule the whole galaxy all on her own. She was successful so far with how easily she ruled over people, considering that she was a born leader.

She still heard her children downstairs as she walked back and forth across the big master bedroom. Luke thought she was asleep but he thought wrong. Looking out the window, she saw things that she remembered from way back. After reminiscing about the good and bad days, she walked to the bed and sat down. She suddenly felt a presence near her. Being alert she grabbed her lightsaber that was on the bedroom desk and spun around where the presence was coming from. She was absolutely surprised with what she was seeing.

"Padme, do not be afraid. It is just me!" The presence said. Padme was confused. She didn't recognize this man. He had a white beard and looked very old. He seemed very familiar, but Padme couldn't put her finger on it.

"Padme it is me! Try and remember who I am." The presence continued to say. Padme recognize the voice a little. Then she finally had an idea. Was this..

"Obi-Wan?" She whispered, but said it enough to get the pressance to hear it too.

"Padme, I am so happy to see you." Obi-Wan's presence said.

"And I too. But.. how are you here?" Padme asked. She took a few steps closer to him and reached out her hand. She touched Obi-Wan in the stomach but her hand just went right through him like smoke.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"No.." Obi-Wan began and sighed," I am only speaking through you by the force."

"I see.." She said, disappointed that she couldn't hug one of her dearest friends," Why have you come here?"

"I am here to speak with you, about what you are doing?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"What am I doing ?" She asked, getting a bit angry with what she thought he was going to say.

"You are making another war, Padme. I've known you when you were alive before your children were born, before you came back to life. You were kind, and you loved everything with peace. You never wanted this." He trailed off.

"That was back then Obi-Wan, times have changed.." She spat out at him.

"You must listen to me, Padme. What you are doing now is horrible.."

"Horrible in your eyes Obi-Wan.. In mine it is called revenge. Everyone wants revenge for different reasons. You wanted revenge, Anakin wanted revenge, everyone did! In everyone's lives they are subdued into hating something. Or at least someone."

"Yes I know, Padme." Obi-Wan said, knowing the fact that she was right," But I am only talking to you about this because I know that you can change! You are making a mistake!"

"Obi-Wan, I can do anything I want now. I am the most powerful person in this universe. Everyone is afraid of me. When people see me, they think I mean know harm. But when I yield out this.." She began, and held her lighsaber with both hands," They know who they are associating with."

"I know that you cannot change with what happened many years ago, but if I can just help you.. I'm sure that you will reconsider." Obi-Wan said, trying to get her out of the insanity of the horrible war. Padme sighed very heavily and walked to the window. Holding herself up by putting her arm against the window, she looked at the faint reflection of herself. She still looked young and beautiful like many years ago. And knowing that she had almost looked at herself when she saw Leia. She was beautiful in many ways, but with the burning evil in her eyes, it all passed that.

"Obi-Wan.. What if I had held on longer?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, but knew what she was talking about.

"If I had held on a little bit longer, do you think I would have survived to help my children and see them grow? Do you think I could have helped Anakin if he knew that I was still alive? But I was always alive, and I know that him knowing that I was still alive, he would have left the dark side?" She asked slowly. Obi-Wan realized that even though she had evil inside of her, she was broken and confused with everything that had happen. He knew that someone had to change her. But who?

**A/N**: Hey readers! Wow! I haven't even updated in over a month! I'm really sorry! I've been having some family problems and a lot of school and yes.. the infamous and deadly.. WRITER'S BLOCK! I hate that! Well, I don't know when I'm going to update again with this and my other stories.. But sooner or later I know I will. I only updated this story because I already knew what I was going to put down. If I say so myself, without bragging, I am very proud of my short dialogue between Padme and Obi-Wan. So, please tell me what you think and review! If you have any questions or just want to talk to me, then please contact me where it says on my profile. Thank you to all my reviewers and oh yes.. note to DemonSpawn.. I finally updated! Now thanks everyone! Please review!

- Trisha


End file.
